project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Oshawott Line/B2W2
The Oshawott line is available from Bianca as a starter in Aspertia City. Despite the common typing, Oshawott is still the most popular starter pick in all Unova games. Its movepool, particularly in Black 2 and White 2, is very good on the physical side and also offers nice special options, mixed with an overall well balanced ensemble of stats. Oshawott is a really solid choice and will prove useful in a great number of battles; the only real threats to its safety are Burgh, Elesa, and Colress, all of which can be countered by a number of other Pokémon available throughout the journey. Samurott is a valid ally from early on, and very capable of getting work done even in the very late game, offering multiple countering options against the last gyms as well as the Elite Four. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Hugh (Aspertia Overlook): Spam Tackle. There is no reason to do anything else, as Tail Whip will not lessen the opponent's defenses fast enough for it to matter. * Hugh (Floccesy Ranch): Snivy still only has Tackle and Leer, so the Tackle spam will work again. It is advised to grind one or two levels higher, to make it more likely to outspeed and/or tank hits better. * Gym #1 - Cheren (Aspertia City, Normal-type): His Pokémon all have Tackle (or, in Pidove's case, Quick Attack), Work Up, and Bite. Depending on Oshawott's nature and stats, it may want to rely on either Tackle or Water Gun, though preferentially the latter. Do not waste time lowering his Pokémon's stats, as they will just spam Work Up for the first turn or two; they should rather be knocked out as soon as possible. * Gym #2 - Roxie (Virbank City, Poison-type): Antidotes are a big help in this fight. Koffing has Smog and Whirlipede has both Poison Sting and Poison Point, making it very likely for Dewott to get poisoned, thus falling prey of Whirlipede's redoubled Venoshock. In a pinch, Dewott can take a Venoshock from Whirlipede even when poisoned, which deals up to around half of its health in damage; of course, this means critical hits are a serious risk, so best avoid that circumstance. The extra threat is Grimer's Disable; if this gym is being soloed by Dewott, Razor Shell should be used only to deal the finishing blow to Grimer, from around half health or below; if Dewott's main STAB is disabled against Whirlipede, the fight will be significantly harder. * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Dwebble will be an easy opponent to defeat. Water Pulse is a good weapon if Dewott knows the move, due to the confusion chance and Dwebble having Sturdy. Outmatching Karrablast should also be easy enough, and Shelmet is roughly 3HKOable; although it has Mega Drain, the move only represents a threat for Dewott if its health is very low. Absolutely avoid Leavanny at all costs: STAB Razor Leaf can 2HKO, meaning a critical hit (which the move is relatively likely to score) will kill from full health. * Colress (Route 4): Thanks to the Eviolite, even Magnemite's Spark is a measly 4HKO against Dewott, and Klink's Charge and ThunderShock combo is not really scary at all. Water Pulse or Razor Shell, depending on Dewott's stats, will dispose of both of them; Revenge is best against Klink, as it can relatively easily net the OHKO. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): This gym is frightening for Dewott. Even with the Eviolite, Volt Switch is a 2HKO from anything on Elesa's team, outright one-shotting with critical hits; Dewott may at best use Dig on the first turn, hoping Emolga will Volt Switch to a teammate it can deal actual damage to, or go for Rock Tomb and profit of the enemy's lowered Speed on the next turn, while keeping in mind that Zebstrika is still likely to outspeed after one drop. Overall, better for Dewott to never come anywhere close to this arena. * Rood (Driftveil City): The Eviolite will help greatly against Rood's Work Up + Take Down Herdier, which is otherwise dangerous for nearly anything in sight. One well-assessed Revenge might nail it, if Herdier outspeeds and damages Dewott on the first turn; this circumstance is unlikely, but worth trying as it has a slightly better damage output than Razor Shell. Swoobat's Air Cutter is mildly threatening due to the possibility of critical hits, but it will only be a problem for Dewott if its health is below one third. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): This is where Dewott really shines. Whether its main STAB is Razor Shell or Water Pulse, they will both take care of each Pokémon swimmingly; even Onix's Sturdy and Explosion combination is not scary for an Eviolite-carrying Dewott, which takes less than half in damage from that move. If Dewott is in the lead, though, Razor Shell will be significantly downpowered by Krokorok's Intimidate, therefore Dewott should restore its Attack stat to normal before continuing the battle. Excadrill is also faster than Dewott and can potentially pose a threat by 3HKOing with Bulldoze, or in less turns if Dewott is already wounded; the Eviolite is needed to win, and Water Pulse is not a guaranteed 2HKO, though a likely one. A possible strategy is to boost Dewott's speed (X Speed for example), be a few levels higher, or at worst evolve, in order to have a safer matchup; a regular Bulldoze and a critical one will off even an Eviolite Dewott. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): Since all of Hugh's Pokémon are chronically underlevelled at this point, his whole team is not a problem for Dewott with the Eviolite, or Samurott if it is already evolved. Even Servine's Leaf Blade does not even come close to a 2HKO, and Samurott can use Megahorn - which can be relearned through the Move Reminder - to score a certain overkill against it. Dewott will need to make do with Return. Simisear and Tranquill are easy. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): Cheren's Stoutland and Watchog can be walled fairly easily, but avoid his Cinccino because it has Bullet Seed, and it might also have Technician; even an already evolved Samurott can take considerable damage from the move, though it is guaranteed to survive even a Technician-boosted five-hit Bullet Seed if its health is full. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Colress' Elgyem is easily 1-2HKOed, and with the newly acquired Bulldoze, Magneton is also not an issue at that measly level. Klink can be annoying if it locks Dewott or Samurott in with Bind and Charge, but otherwise not be a huge problem due to, once again, Colress' team levels being relatively low. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Swoobat's Acrobatics deals pitiful damage to Samurott, and Surf will easily 2HKO it. Skarmory's best move is Steel Wing, which is pathetic against any Water-type whose bulk is better than a wet paper bag's. Swanna is not threatening in itself but knows Roost, and can flinch Samurott repeatedly with Air Slash if it outspeeds; a better counter would be appropriate, but in absence of other options Samurott can still 3HKO it with Return, outdamaging the swan's Air Slash. Sigilyph is a mixed bag; it has good Special Attack and Psychic, and Surf more or less matches the damage Psychic deals, a close call between a 2HKO and a 3HKO. If better options are available for Sigilyph, they should be used, especially in the event that Samurott has a nature that hinders its Special Defense. * Hugh (Undella Town): His Unfezant has both Super Luck and Scope Lens as well as Razor Wind, but thanks to its quite low Special Attack Samurott can take up to two critical hits. Simisear is a joke. Serperior is obviously to be avoided, it could even set up Coils against Samurott before annihilating it. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): The Grunt's Pokémon should be taken care of first, due to Zinzolin's own being comparatively less threatening, particularly his Cryogonal. Golbat, instead, has Acrobatics; while the move in itself is barely a 3HKO, it could be paired with Garbodor's Sludge Bomb or Toxic, which will force Samurott to be either healed often or switched out. Cryogonal, instead, only has Ice Beam and Slash, and both moves barely manage to tickle Samurott. After the Poison-types are gone Cryogonal will go down easily, and so will Sneasel. Do not boost Samurott's stats in this fight, because Sneasel has Punishment and will more than likely outspeed. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Ice Beam is, sadly, not yet available. However, Blizzard can be bought in Lacunosa Town, and it will achieve an overall accuracy of 77% if paired with the Wide Lens; while not exceptional, it is better than its standard 70%, and the best weapon Samurott can use against Drayden. It will take down Flygon and Altaria in one hit. Druddigon will tank a Blizzard and chip away a good few HP off Samurott with Revenge or Dragon Tail, but is beatable with patience. Haxorus is absolutely dangerous after setting up a Dragon Dance and nigh unstoppable after two, and Blizzard is not a guaranteed OHKO against it. Only use Blizzard against Haxorus if there is nothing else on the team to counter it with, because a miss might mean the end of the nuzlocke. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Both of his Cryogonal are as threatening as they were before, which is halfway between Not At All and Lol Get Wrecked. Weavile, however, has Night Slash, which 3HKOs; it can be either OHKOed by Superpower, or 2HKOed with X-Scissor, taking into account that a normal hit and a critical one can kill Samurott. * Shadow (Opelucid City): The two Pawniard are easy to OHKO with Surf or a Fighting move. For Absol, however, X-Scissor or Superpower are recommended, because it has Night Slash and Super Luck as well as Swords Dance; it has to be knocked out as soon as possible. In a pinch, Surf can 2HKO like X-Scissor, but both moves expose Samurott to the regular + critical Night Slash combination, which is a killer. Megahorn is risky to use in this situation, due to low accuracy, unless Samurott holds the Wide Lens; even then, the OHKO is not guaranteed - only very likely, much like Superpower - and a critical Night Slash is a straight up OHKO after a single Swords Dance. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): The lead Wailord can be worn down with X-Scissor over time, but the fight will take a while; Superpower may be good to finish it off, but is not a generic go-to move to use due to Wailord having Earthquake as well as a switch-out being necessary after one or two stat drops. Likewise for Mantine, except Ice coverage is the only one that Samurott can rely on, as its dual Water/Flying-typing makes it even more annoying to defeat. Carracosta has Sturdy and Shell Smash; two Surfs will KO it, though, and Samurott cannot be OHKOed with just one Shell Smash boost either way, unless Carracosta scores a critical hit with its best move after that boost. Jellicent is dangerous, as it carries Energy Ball and Samurott also lacks access to any sort of move that can deal neutral or super effective damage; a teammate can likely get the job done better. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): Once again, his Cryogonal do not pose much of a threat, thus the Grunt's Pokémon should be taken out first. Both Cryogonal do carry Confuse Ray, though, so Samurott should hold adequate Berries or healing items for this fight. Watchog has Hyper Fang, but is nothing more than an annoyance unless Samurott's health is already rather low. For Weavile use X-Scissor, Megahorn or Superpower, while minding Samurott's health; this IS a double battle, so Weavile might not be the only one targeting Samurott, unless all of the Grunt's Pokémon have already been defeated. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Zinzolin's team has not changed at all. Samurott can fend off the two Cryogonal easily with X-Scissor (2HKO) or Superpower (OHKO), then deal with Weavile with the same move, unless Superpower has already caused a Defense drop or more; in that case, Samurott must be switched out, though it can switch back in afterwards if it has Fighting coverage, which easily OHKOs the weasel. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): With the exception of Metang, all of his Pokémon have super effective moves against Samurott - all Electric, most often STAB (except Klinklang) or, in Beheeyem's case, Energy Ball. Magneton and Magnezone also have Sturdy, so Samurott should not face them, not even with Dig. Beheeyem can be 2HKOed with X-Scissor or Megahorn, but its Energy Ball is also a 2HKO, and risking Samurott's life to an untimely critical hit this far into the game is not the best option if other Psychic counters are available. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): The Pawniard will easily go down to any Fighting move. For Absol, the same recommendations as the previous fight apply: Megahorn and Superpower are likely to one-shot but not guaranteed to, and Megahorn is inaccurate while Superpower implies a Defense drop; X-Scissor is a viable alternative, but only 2HKOs. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): More Pawniard, Fighting coverage takes care of them. Accelgor is to be avoided because of Giga Drain. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): The Pawniard are easily beaten with Fighting moves. Mind the Banette if Samurott's health is low, due to Sucker Punch, but it is otherwise easily 2HKOed by Surf. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Avoid Black Kyurem, as it has Fusion Bolt. White Kyurem is a lesser issue, with its only "dangerous" move being DragonBreath; it still 2HKOs in most cases, however, and Superpower is unlikely to, even though the Defense drop is hardly relevant against a special attacker. * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): With the exception of Eelektross, none of Ghetsis' Pokémon pose a major threat to Samurott. Cofagrigus will probably poison with Toxic and can be daunting to defeat, but Samurott can manage with patience and healing items. Seismitoad has Earthquake, but Samurott's Surf is neutral against it, and has better damage output. Drapion may be more problematic with Night Slash and Sniper, but due to its stat spread, Samurott's Surf is still likely to 2HKO and only two consecutive Night Slash critical hits can do the same. Toxicroak has Sucker Punch and should not be tackled at low HP, but is otherwise good to go. Samurott probably does its best in this fight against Hydreigon, which only has physical moves and suffers from super effective Superpower, X-Scissor, Megahorn or even Ice Beam; remember to use Superpower only after Hydreigon is down to a little over half health or less, as the Defense drops will otherwise compromise Samurott's well-being in battle. * Hugh (Victory Road): Samurott should pay attention to Unfezant, which is faster and now knows Swagger, though Ice Beam has a high chance of one-shotting it with the Expert Belt or NeverMeltIce. Simisear, once again, is laughable. Bouffalant is bulky and has Wild Charge; Samurott can defeat it with a combination of one Surf and one Superpower, in this succession, but a critical Wild Charge may off Samurott from full health if its Defense is below average, so consider this carefully. Serperior must be countered by another Pokémon. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Cofagrigus' Grass Knot can be outdamaged with Surf, but Drifblim's Thunderbolt cannot, as it 2HKOs; Surf/Waterfall/Aqua Tail (the latter is best avoided due to lower accuracy, unless Samurott holds the Wide Lens) will do well against Golurk and Chandelure, 1-2HKOing them. Banette has Sucker Punch, so Samurott's health must be kept high as it fights it, but is otherwise not too threatening. Do NOT attempt to take on Chandelure without any Speed boosts, because it is equipped with a Choice Scarf and its Energy Ball does more damage than Samurott can afford to take if it is outsped. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Throh and Sawk can be walled and knocked out with Water STAB, but Mienshao's speed and Hi Jump Kick make it very dangerous; a Flying- or Psychic-type should be used against it. Conkeldurr is physically bulky; Samurott can 2-3HKO with Surf, but so can Conkeldurr with Hammer Arm, so the matchup can swing either way depending on damage variation. Lucario's Calm Mind is frightening on paper, but a Superpower will OHKO it just fine in practice, providing that Samurott holds the Expert Belt. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Samurott should have X-Scissor, Megahorn and/or Superpower. Either way, Liepard is not problematic in general and Krookodile is OHKOed by Surf (not by physical Water moves, due to Intimidate). Superpower is the way to victory against Scrafty and Bisharp, though Scrafty needs to be weakened with a Surf first, or it will not fall. X-Scissor 2HKOs Absol; Megahorn can OHKO it, but unlike X-Scissor, it can also miss. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Once again, X-Scissor/Megahorn will be useful in this fight. Musharna has Charge Beam, but it should not worry Samurott as it does less damage than STAB Psychic; Samurott does need the Expert Belt if it is relying on Megahorn, though, as the item nearly guarantees the 2HKO against Musharna, which might otherwise become a powerhouse after two or more Special Attack boosts. Sigilyph goes down in two Ice Beams. Reuniclus and Gothitelle, though, have Energy Ball and Thunderbolt respectively, as well as Calm Mind in Gothitelle's case, so they should be fought by another Pokémon if Samurott wants to be completely risk-free; X-Scissor and Megahorn can both only 2HKO, and their moves do over half damage, which means a critical hit will kill. Metagross has a neutral matchup against Samurott; it lacks Meteor Mash to boost its Attack with, so it can be worn down with Surf if Samurott outspeeds. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Hydreigon has high Special Attack, but Samurott can 2HKO it with X-Scissor, Ice Beam, Megahorn and/or Superpower (counting the Attack drop) and take a Charge Beam. X-Scissor is not recommended; it is the weakest move. Samurott can use Ice Beam against Druddigon as well, 2HKOing it; Druddigon's ThunderPunch, though, can severely hurt Samurott and kill it if wounded. Aggron has Rock Head, meaning it will never be able to tank one Surf, though it might tank one Waterfall; special moves are advised. The best option for Archeops is Aqua Jet if Samurott knows the move, as Acrobatics will hurt otherwise; a critical hit is guaranteed to kill if Archeops' Defeatist has not yet been activated. Lapras carries Thunder, so Samurott should not be used against it. Lastly, Haxorus has a Focus Sash attached, and Dragon Dance; Samurott must shoot for the 2HKO with Ice Beam, be at full health when Haxorus is sent in, and hope that the damage output of Outrage on the second turn is low, otherwise it will be killed by the move at +1 before it can knock out Iris' ace. * Post-Game: Samurott is a very solid and reliable Pokémon, likely to take down a good number of additional opponents even in the postgame. If the legendaries are to be fought, however, type advantages are key; Samurott is not that strong. }} Moves Oshawott starts with Tackle and Tail Whip. At level 7, it learns Water Gun, good early STAB which will prove useful for a while. Water Sport and Focus Energy, coming at levels 11 and 13 respectively, will not be very necessary at all; at level 17, Oshawott gets Razor Shell as well as its first evolution. Razor Shell is an incredibly powerful move, especially for this point in the game, and Dewott is highly unlikely to ever need any other Water STAB until Surf. At level 20, Dewott learns Fury Cutter, which however it will probably not use much due to it being mostly for Grass-types, not the ideal opponents for Dewott to fight against. Water Pulse comes at level 25 but, unless Dewott is Modest or has another +Special Attack nature and terrible Attack IVs, it is highly unlikely to want it in place of Razor Shell; it can keep both moves, though. At level 28, it gets Revenge, somewhat risky due to the negative priority, but useful nevertheless due to its type and the Oshawott line's remarkable bulk. Aqua Jet is a valid option to replace the weakest Water move with (if Dewott has more than one); it will be learned at level 33 and it supplies a handy priority STAB to compensate for Dewott's slowness. Encore, at level 36, should just be ignored. After evolving, the earliest accessible move is Megahorn, available from the Move Reminder in the Pokémon World Tournament area, though risky in the long run if Samurott is not holding the Wide Lens. Samurott then gets Aqua Tail at level 45; it is a better STAB than Surf only for physically oriented Samurott, and once again requires Wide Lens usage to be reliable. At level 50 comes Retaliate, which is the apotheosis of uselessness, and then Swords Dance at 57, which goes very well together with Aqua Jet but is otherwise best avoided, due to the only average base Speed Samurott has. Hydro Pump will be available at level 62 if Samurott is trained that far, but Surf and Waterfall are better options. Samurott's real shine, however, comes with TMs. Return is great in the early game; it will supply a high base power move against all Pokémon that resist Water moves if there is nothing else to counter them. Ice Beam is a late game move, but nevertheless a popular classic on all Water-types. Dig can provide more coverage in the mid-game, but is unlikely to be of much use in the long run. X-Scissor is very good, especially in a team that lacks a proper counter for Psychic- or Dark-types. It is the less powerful, but more accurate alternative to Megahorn. If Samurott is specially oriented, it can make use of good special moves such as Grass Knot, but the latter is a postgame exclusive. Whether physical or special, all Samurott will have at least one between Surf and Waterfall. Tutors do not have much to offer to this line, except Superpower, which is a great move. Recommended moveset: Surf / Waterfall, Ice Beam, Superpower, X-Scissor / Megahorn (with Wide Lens or other accuracy boosters) Recommended Teammates * Grass-types: The Unova region has a plethora of Grass-types to offer, covering many roles. Samurott's two weaknesses are very well covered by them; Grass-types that have good coverage should be preferred, since they can deal with their fellow Grass-type cousins better. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Leavanny, Simisage, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Leafeon, Roserade, Sawsbuck, Amoonguss, Ferrothorn, Tangrowth * Fast hitters: Speed may be mission-critical for some Pokémon; Archeops is one of the enemies that are much more easily taken down by a glass cannon than a tank, and Samurott is not a glass cannon. Having a fast hitter on the team is advised. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Scolipede, Crobat, Whimsicott, Jolteon, Espeon, Cinccino, Zebstrika, Zoroark, Accelgor, Galvantula, Durant, Cryogonal, Mienshao, Weavile Other Oshawott's stats Dewott's stats Samurott's stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature will work well with this line. One of the best options is possibly a Speed-lowering one, since Samurott should not be expected to outspeed much of anything, and it could always use more attacking power and/or more bulk. Brave and Quiet are both great, but Relaxed and Sassy can be good too. Neutral natures also work. A nature that reduces one of the offensive stats may favour a physical set over a special one, or vice versa. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Dewott should be evolved before Roxie, as the fight is not very easy, and impossible for Oshawott. Samurott status is best achieved before Skyla in Normal Mode, and before Clay in Challenge Mode. * How good is the Oshawott line in a Nuzlocke? Very good, much like many other Water-types, perhaps even more so than most Water starters around. Its typing may be common, but the great movepool and widely balanced stats compensate for it and make the Samurott line a better choice than most other Water-types available in Unova, especially as the region offers a relatively small plethora of them to choose from. * Weaknesses: Grass, Electric * Resistances: Steel, Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses